


Sexting

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Its a Thing, M/M, Miscommunication, Scent Kink, Sexting, Smoking Wolfsbane, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott texts Derek for some sexytimes.  Derek is unhappy, or that might just be his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Sexting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939086) by [chatain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain)



**Scott:**  Heya sexywolf.

**Derek:**  What.

**Scott:** What are you wearing?

**Derek:**  Why? Did you find the chupacabra? What do I need?

**Scott:**  Calm down. It went after jackson but we stopped it. It shouldn’t show for another few days now.

**Scott:** I’m wearing the boxer briefs you left here…and nothing else.

**Derek:** WHAT.

**Scott:**  Mhmm. And I’m lying on my bed. And do you know where my hand is?

**Derek:** WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY UNDERWEAR

**Scott:** I know. It’s mean. You can’t be here. But…

**Derek:** TAKE THEM OFF.

**Scott:**  Yessir. But not for a bit. There are a few things I need to do first.

**Derek:** NO. RIGHT NOW.

**Scott:**  Hold your horses, speedy mcwolferson. Don’t you want my smell to be all over these bad boys tomorrow?

**Derek:**  WHAT. NO.

**Scott:**  Too impatient? Well, I guess I understand. Maybe I’ll just make sure to rub them all over myself after.

**Derek:** FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SCOTT.

**Scott:**  Did you just call me Scott?  Cause I gotta say I’m okay with most roleplay but that’s not cool. I mean, how bout I’ll be isaac or something? And you can be erica!

**Derek:** SCOTT.  WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING WOLFSBANE AGAIN.

**Scott:**  No! Wait. Is that a thing? A thing that you guys do? Oh. My. God.

**Derek:** YOU GUYS? WAIT. WHO IS THIS?

**Scott:**  Dude. Did you not check your voicemail? Have you still not figured out how to check your voicemail?

**Derek:** STILES.

**Scott:**  That’s my name! Good boy!

**Derek:** I KNOW HOW TO CHECK MY VOICEMAIL. I JUST DIDNT.

**Stiles:**  Why do you keep capslocking?

**Derek:** I forgot to switch it back.

**Derek:** Anyway, it’s the only way I can yell.

**Derek:** I hate texting.

**Scott:**  Poor baby.

**Scott:**  Well, if you had checked your voicemail, which I am still not convinced you know how to do, you would know that my phone got eaten by the chupacabra.

**Derek:**  Oh.

**Scott:**  Yes. So, you know, I’m borrowing Scott’s. He’s with Allison, so we can reach him if anything happens.

**Scott:**  But only in an emergency. Cause, ya know, ew.

**Scott:**  So. Now that that’s straightened out.

**Scott:**  What are you wearing?

**Derek:** I am not sexting with someone who is in my contacts as ‘the puppy that would pee on your rug.’

**Scott:**  Aw. Did you keep the rest of my nicknames?

**Derek:** I can’t figure out how to change them.

**Scott:** Your life is so hard. :) How about you call me and we have phone sex?

**Derek:**  OK. But you better still have my boxers on. There are a few things you need to do before you can take them off.

**Scott:**  Yes sir! Wanna do the issac/erica thing?

**Derek:** I’ll be erica. But could you be boyd instead?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in more frequent updates, I will be updating this series on tumblr daily at this point, and probably only weekly here. So! Follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope. It may take some time for me to get to it, but I promise I will. I mean, I have a Nairwolves fic coming up. So anything you send, I will at least try to fill. :)


End file.
